Underland
by music-in-my-eyes
Summary: Amu's been dreaming a lot, so much it feels real... So much that these dreams are catching up on her. While she discovers strange things about herself, she is also tracked, followed and soon to be kidnapped by many other "special ones", ones like Ikuto.


Chapter 1: Dream after Dream

Well hey would you look at that! First chappie!

Remember I don't own Shugo Chara!, or Amu **or** Ikuto (even if I would love to :D) or any of the characters from this manga.

**1**

_The corridor was dark and cold, but somehow, it didn't feel deserted…_

_She wondered how long it was since she had started walking down it._

_That was until she noticed a light coming from a door, not too far away._

_She stepped up and turned the doorknob, hoping to find some kind of warmth._

_ The room she entered was huge:_

_The walls were paneled in dark wood, there was a rich blue carpet on the floor lined with silver embroideries, and a beautiful chandelier on the ceiling with chains and sapphire stones on it, but the room was cold and dark, chilling to the bone…_

_ One of the strangest things in the room was a painting, occupying a whole wall by itself. It was colored in different tones of blue, black and white, or was it silver?_

_The picture gave her this unsettling feeling, like it was alive._

_It was eerie, yet somehow alluring._

_ She walked up to it and put her hand on the surface of the image… This was the painting of a man, a beautiful man, and he was glaring at her, with those beautiful blue eyes of his…_

_ He reached out and gabbed her hand, pulling her in with him. Then everything blacked out._

And Amu woke up. It was dawn, apparently, and she checked her alarm clock:

_4:42… Ugh, how do I manage…_

She lay in bed but couldn't sleep anymore, so she got up, left her room and went to have breakfast. No one was home… which didn't bother her; she did not feel like dealing with ami or her hysterical dad.

She was about to sit and eat when she saw a note on the table:

_Dear Amu_

_We took a short vacation with your dad and Ami, but you couldn't come along because we couldn't afford your plane ticket to L.A… Sorry. We left you money and food on the table… use it well (or you won't e eating anything until we come back)_

_We hope you won't get too bored Amu, seeing as you're on vacation. _

_Don't worry you're not missing much! Love mom_

Amu inwardly groaned. _No, I won't be missing much at all… just a trip to L.A.,_ she thought.

She took out the cereal and poured it in a bowl with milk.

She still half-asleep, like she was dreaming.

Her thoughts shot back to the dream she had, or rather the person she dreamed about.

He was tall, lean, with blue hair and icy blue eyes.

_Pretty hot actually_, she was thinking.

She started checking the house…

"So there's no food… no water… no more coffee… the house is empty… And I'm alone. It looks like I have to go shopping."

She made a list of what she needed, grabbed her coat, and remembered what time it was, **and** what she was wearing. (which at the moment was a short blue nightgown with a cat on the front…)

So she climbed back in bed, sat there and, slowly, dozed off…

_ A door opened to a white room, completely empty, with many other doors along the wall, like it was made of them. Each door was white but had a distinct symbol written on it. _

_ In the middle of the room, there was a glass table, with a small book on it, which was transparent, like it was also made of fine glass._

_ Amu walked up to it and read the first page. Actually, she just tried to… There were only symbols on it. None of which she could read._

_ She looked at the doors to see if any of the signs resembled those from the book. She noticed one with exactly the same symbol as the cover._

_ She opened it and walked in to a room full of mirrors, with the same symbol engraved on every single mirror, on the floor and the ceiling. Nothing else came to her mind, so she traced the lines with her fingers. It looked like an eye… _

_She rode her index finger along the sign again and a light flashed as the door sealed and the room darkened. _

_The room was… different, blue black and white, with dark blue drapes along the mirrors, a round curtained bed in the middle and a large black door…_

_Someone was opening it. Amu could hear him, she could almost see his face, his beautiful blue eyes…_

_She thought she heard him say: "Finally, I found you…"_

And she woke up, again.

She got up, dressed and grabbed the money her parents had left her… It looked late enough to go out.

Having two dreams in one night was unusual, but dreaming of the **same person** was weirder.

_Especially when you don't know that person… _she thought.

Amu pulled her black skinny jeans on, slid her grey converse on, grabbed a tank top and wore a black hoodie over it. Then she walked out the door.

She walked to the closest store, which was closed.

_Well I might as well cool my head a bit…_

Going home would be boring, she had nothing to do, so she continued roaming around.

Walking along an empty street, she wasn't really sure where she was going. She didn't care.

She was still thinking about her dreams.

_I can remember everything so clearly though… The rooms, the mirror, that symbol…_

It felt like it was etched in her memory, engraved there.

She took a right turn and ended up walking down a steep, empty street. Then she stopped.

She brought her fingers to the brick wall, laid her head on it and, with a finger, she traced the symbol she so clearly remembered. She wasn't even thinking.

Silver marks stayed were her finger had touched, depicting the symbol.

She gasped.

The brick was **gone**. Or invisible at least. She rubbed the wall but nothing changed. There was still a hole.

Then she realized something: the dreams **meant something**, and they were changing her…

But that also meant… The man was looking for her.

She drew the symbol on her hand, and disappeared.

Looking around, she saw she wasn't alone anymore. Three or four men were lurking around the street. Obviously **looking for something**, or someone. She didn't recognize any of them and tried to walk off as silently as possible.

She hid in a corner and tried to rub the sign on her hand off. It wasn't working. Her finger touched a part of the mark and it came off, a bit. She kept tracing it until it was gone, and she was visible again.

She tried to leave and quickened her pace.

**Bad idea.**

All of the men turned around to stare at her. Somehow they _sensed _her.

Then she saw bright eyes. **Blues eyes**.

_Shit_

She did the only thing she could think of. **She ran**.

And they followed her. They weren't friends apparently, judging by the glares they were sending each other.

She checked her pocket for her phone. _Crap I forgot it!_

It was just her now. She was alone.

She had to think of something.

She kept on running till she reached a crossing. She sped across the street.

Her stalkers had split up. Only one was following her now, a short blonde man, with ruby eyes…

He was too slow though. And Amu thought she was saved. She slowed a bit to catch her breath and went along a small alley. No one was there so she stopped, and started taking the way home, running.

**Again. Bad idea.**

She bumped right into a man, brown-haired this time. There was a woman with him. They were **glaring** at her.

"Get her, Kukai!" the tall blonde girl screeched.

The boy grabbed her arm, firmly. Amu struggled; the other girl was coming closer, holding something… Amu paled. A gun.

She kept trying to free herself and started screaming. Someone clamped a hand to her mouth, and shut her up.

She bit down, hard.

"Aagh! Shit that hurt you damn brat!"

"Shut up Kukai, she won't come if you freak her out."

Amu backed away.

"She's already freaked out Utau. Just knock her out."

She tripped the guy, who fell on the other woman.

Amu ran away, as fast as she could. They were coming back after her, and they didn't look very happy.

She kept taking turns, trying to lose them. Going faster and faster. She remembered something… _The symbol!_

She quicly drew it on her hand, becoming invisible.

Eventually, she ended up near a street she knew, more people were there and it was less dangerous.

Or so she thought.

She breathed in.

_Calm down Amu. It's over now._

She rubbed the mark off. Removing the spell from her.

She breathed out.

"I'm safe."

"**Oh yeah**?" someone whispered into her ear.

She felt a hand on her waist, pulling her away from the main avenue.

She looked up.

A guy was smirking down at her. He was tall, wearing black skinnies, a darl blue shirt and a cross around his neck. She stared into his eyes and gasped. _**Him**_.

"Shit…"

He was dragging her somewhere…

This wasn't happening. She was **not** being kidnapped. It wasn't possible. Especially not by a man from her dreams.

Amu tried to break free. She had to. She started punching the man. Struggling.

He pinned her against the wall.

"Hit me one more time and you're **dead**." He said, glaring at her.

Oh, he sounded serious alright. She was coming with him whether she liked it or not.

Then she did something desperate. Stupid actually.

She **kicked** him. Where it hurts.

He screamed out in pain and she tried to pry his hands off her, barely succeeding.

She drew the sign on herself again, becoming invisible, and ran.

He was following her.

She hid in a small street. He was walking by, searching.

He turned to her, and shot her a killing glare. His eyes were glowing.

_**He can see me.**_

Amu tried to back away. Too late, he grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall. Knocking her unconscious.

While she was drifting off, she felt him picking her up, carrying her away.

One thing she knew, was that _something_ was **wrong**. She wasn't normal… and neither was he...

Well there you have it! :D hope my writing style isn't too bad… I've wanted to write this for a while now.

I'd really appreciate if you reviewed, or gave some ideas * fake pout * Ikuto would love it!

And there will be amuto, eventually! The story has to continue a bit, I'm trying to keep this a little realistic (even if it's supernatural).

Anyway, I should update soon, love you guys…


End file.
